disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery
Images of Anna from Frozen. Promotional material Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg tumblr_muo5whEqHC1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg Anna dlrp.png Disney_anna_cutout_2013.jpg Frozen promotion2.jpg Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg annaelsa.png 968991 683090338384622 392939538 n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg cp_FWB_Frozen_20140110.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_anna_olaf.jpg Gdserfgred332234.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-Ray Combo Pack Stock art annagreendress.gif annagreendress2.gif younganna.gif frozen_hans_anna.gif annahansdancing.gif frozen_elsa_anna_hans.gif frozenanna.gif annabraids.gif frozen_anna_elsa_sisters.gif elsa_anna_coronation.gif frozen_anna_elsa.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_anna_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif Animation 2014-01-12_05.44.10_am.png|Anna and Elsa as kids anna-with-elsa-wake-up.png Anna_thinking.png 1454970_748998441793811_1156922781_n.jpg|5-year old Anna before she had her white streak. tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o1_1280.png|Building a snowman (Olaf) tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o2_1280.png Olaf's creation.png|Elsa: (deep voice) "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna.Elsa.Olaf.jpg|"I love you, Olaf" little-anna-olaf.png little anna with olaf.png little elsa-little anna.png little anna-snow.png Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother 2014-01-12_05.58.48_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.17_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.31_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png 2014-01-12_06.00.58_am.png Pabbiefrozenpast.jpg Pabbie_Frozen_Memories.jpg Olafdream.png 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o3_1280.png Little Anna of Arendelle.jpg|Little Anna tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o5_1280.png|"Come on, let's go and play!" tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o6_1280.png|"I never see you anymore" tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o7_1280.png|"We used to be best buddies..." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o8_1280.png|"...And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o9_1280.png|"Do you want to build a snowman?..." tumblr_mz7h35PFS91tpv2c0o10_1280.png|"...It doesn't have to be a snowman." LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 2014-01-12_05.55.09_am.png 2014-01-12_05.55.31_am.png|Tick-tock tick-tock 2014-01-12_05.49.45_am.png|Hugging her parents (one last time) 2014-01-12_06.03.29_am.png 588425457880864.jpg|Anna walking down a hallway alone 2013-12-03_08.52.03_pm.png|Do you wanna build a snowman? 2014-01-12_06.36.37_am.png Anna-hair.png Fullscreen capture 11182013 120620 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna sleeping Anna-waking up.png Fullscreen capture 11182013 120641 PM.bmp.jpg|"My sister's 'corneration'" 2014-01-12_06.37.36_am.png|"Gasp! It's coronation day!" 2014-01-12_06.47.43_am.png|Beginning of For the First Time in Forever 2014-01-12_06.47.55_am.png|''The window is open, so's that door'' 2014-01-12_06.48.08_am.png|''I didn't know they did that anymore!'' 2014-01-12_06.48.17_am.png|''Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?'' 2014-01-12_06.48.31_am.png|''For years I've roamed these empty halls'' 2014-01-12_06.48.48_am.png|''Why have a ballroom with no balls?'' 2013-11-09 06.57.20 am.png|''Finally their opening the gates!'' 2014-01-12_06.39.23_am.png|''There'll be actual, real live people, it'll be totally strange'' 2014-01-12_06.52.56_am.png|''Wow, am I so ready...'' 2014-01-12_06.53.04_am.png|''...for this change!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.12_am.png|''Cause for the first time in forever'' 2014-01-12_06.53.22_am.png|''There'll be music, there'll be light!'' 2014-01-12_06.53.44_am.png|''For the first time in forever'' 2014-01-12_06.54.11_am.png|''I'll be dancing through the night!'' 46634566.jpg|''Don't know if I'm elated or gassy'' 2014-01-12_06.40.19_am.png|''But I'm somewhere in that zone'' 2014-01-12_06.58.00_am.png|''Cause for the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_06.58.14_am.png|''I won't be alone'' 2014-01-12_06.58.32_am.png|I can't wait to meet everyone! 2014-01-12_06.41.04_am.png|(gasp) What if I meet... the one? 2014-01-12_06.41.59_am.png|''Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace '' anna sophisticated grace 1.PNG|Anna picture of sophisticated grace anna sophisticated grace 2.PNG|Anna sophisticated grace 2 Chocolate Truffles.jpg|''I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair'' 2014-01-12_06.43.02_am.png|''I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face'' 2014-01-12_07.00.24_am.png|''But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre'' 2014-01-12_07.00.46_am.png|''Nothing like the life I've lead so far'' 2014-01-12_07.02.28_am.png|''For the first time in forever, there'll be magic there'll be fun'' 2014-01-12_07.02.53_am.png|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_07.03.16_am.png|''... I could be noticed by someone'' 2014-01-12_07.03.25_am.png|''And I know it is totally crazy...'' Lisa Swing Painting Part 2.jpg|''... to dream I'd find romance 2014-01-12_07.03.37_am.png|''But for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance'' 2014-01-12_07.07.26_am.png|''It's only for today'' 2014-01-12_07.07.37_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.07.45_am.png|''The gate!'' Rapunzelflynn Frozen.jpg|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_07.09.37_am.png|''I'm getting what I'm dreaming of'' 2014-01-12_07.09.50_am.png|''A chance to change my lonely...'' 2014-01-12_07.09.57_am.png|''...world'' 2014-01-12_07.10.08_am.png|''A chance to find true love'' 2014-01-12_07.13.14_am.png|''I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today'' 2014-01-12_07.13.34_am.png|''Cause for the first time in forever'' 2014-01-12_07.13.47_am.png|''For the first time in forever...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.41_am.png 2013-11-22_11.27.31_am.png 2013-11-22_11.22.34_am.png|''Nothing's in my way!'' 2013-11-22_11.35.08_am.png 2013-11-22_11.26.54_am.png Fullscreen capture 11182013 22420 PM.bmp.jpg|"Hey!" Fullscreen capture 11182013 22423 PM.bmp.jpg|"Hey." 2014-01-12_07.15.55_am.png Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg Fullscreen capture 11182013 22432 PM.bmp.jpg|"I'm great, actually." 2014-01-12 07.16.17 am.png 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg anna-hans-awkward.png F369852147.jpg 99764348.jpg|"You're gorgeous" hans meeting anna.jpg Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg|Anna first meets Hans tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Anna and Elsa laughing. Forzen_Sisters.png Duque-weselton.jpg 456333356.jpg Anna-elsa-duke-of-weselton.jpg WeaselTown_Anna2.jpg Anna upside down.jpg Weaseltown_Anna.jpg Anna with Elsa at the Ball.jpg|"I wish it could be like this all the time." 5542267.jpg Anna-punch-Hans 1.png|Accidentally hit Hans in the eye hans-Smile-Anna.png tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o10_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o10_1280.png tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o10_1280.png Hansannalove.jpg tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o7_1280.png tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o4_1280.png|''All my life has been a series of doors in my face'' tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o3_1280.png|''And then suddenly I bump into you'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o9_1280.png|Hans: And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|''But with you...(Hans: ''But with you...) tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o7_1280.png|''And it's nothing like I've ever known before!'' tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o2_1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o5_1280.jpg|''Love is an open door!'' tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o3_1280.jpg|''With you!'' (Hans: With you!) With you! (Hans: With you!) tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o6_1280.png tumblr_mzikn3iwsh1tpv2c0o8_1280.png Anna-hans-sandwiches.png|"Sandwiches" tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''I've never met someone--'' (Both: Who thinks so much like me!) tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|''Jinx!'' Liaod.jpg|''Jinx again!'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o4_1280.png|''Our mental synchronization'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o6_1280.png|''Can have but one explanation'' tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o6_1280.jpg|(Hans: You-'') ''And I-'' (Hans: ''Were-'') ''Just- meant to be! tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o7_1280.jpg|''Say goodbye...'' (Hans: Say goodbye...) tumblr_mwkh5xXzjR1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|Anna and Hans' shadows tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|''...To the pain...'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o7_1280.png|''...Of the past.'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o8_1280.png|''We don't have to feel it...'' tumblr_mzikkpSI2X1tpv2c0o9_1280.png|''...Anymore!'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''Love is an open door!'' tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o5_1280.jpg|''Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|''With you!'' (Hans: With you!!) With you!!! (Hans: With you!!!!) tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o4_1280.png|''Love is an open door...'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o3_1280.png|''...oor...'' tumblr_mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''...or'' tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o5_1280.png|Hans: "Can I say something crazy?" tumblr_mx1jzjMkRW1skn0yko1_1280.png tumblr_mziki0576m1tpv2c0o6_1280.png|Hans: "Will you marry me?" tumblr_mx1jzjMkRW1skn0yko3_1280.png|"Can I say something crazier?..." Anna's Answer is Yes.jpg|"Yes!" Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG Give me my glove.JPG|"Elsa: Give me my glove!" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o2_1280.png|"Elsa please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o3_1280.png|"...Please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o4_1280.png|"...I can't..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o5_1280.png|"...Live like this..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...Anymore." 4663234.jpg|Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa: "I said enough!" 553237.jpg|"Elsa." 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg 23455544.jpg|"Elsa!" Hans-anna-the fjord.jpg 53246655.jpg Hans-anna- party-over.jpg 55432344.jpg Frozen- 2013- hans- anna.JPG|"I'm completely ordinary" Hans-anna-i'm completely ordinary.jpg Anna-hans-duke-and-thugs.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-17h59m07s95.png 46765455.jpg 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o4_1280.jpg Anna-with-your-horse.jpg tumblr_mz2dnyTXXR1tpo3i4o1_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 06.55.39 am.png tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo1_1280.jpg|"Snow, there has to be snow" tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwapsmNZp91szqcbeo4_1280.jpg|"Fire!" Fullscreen capture 1112013 55720 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna out to find Elsa Fullscreen capture 1112013 55723 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna slipped and fell in a stream! F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge Oaken Mickey.jpg 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.png Hr Frozen 11.jpg tumblr_mw9ovs24nq1szqcbeo3_1280.png 49272598262.jpg|"That's a rough business to be in right now" 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"I know how to stop this winter" Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" 1147034_10152278967204832_1135392078_o.jpg|From the Official Yahoo Movies Facebook Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco6_1280.png Anna-kristoff-talk.png Anna-kristoff-talk 2.png Anna-kristoff-talk 3.png Anna-kristoff-talk 4.png Kristoff-and-anna.png Svenconvince.jpg Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png|"Almost." 72726363(.jpg 828373636.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Meet_Olaf.jpg 266237273736.jpg 23563676.jpg annakristoffsvenolafinsummer.png tumblr_mw3j764B4F1sapmszo10_1280.png|Olaf: "And you guys will be there too" 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him" 2013-11-09 07.10.00 am.png|"Don't you dare!" Bvcgbv.jpg|"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" 34642236.jpg 35752334.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png annaclimb.png annaclimbing.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o6_1280.png Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco8_1280.png 2013-11-09 06.57.41 am.png|"Catch!" 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png 2014-01-12_03.41.23_am.png Snowstorm.png 2013-11-09 06.56.26 am.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg Tumblr n09zn0P1nZ1tpo3i4o1 1280.jpg|Anna's heart frozen by Elsa I'm not leaving without you Elsa.png 44225677.jpg|"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" Marshmallow-born.jpg Anna kristoffand marshmallow.jpg Marshmallow anna kristoff olaf.jpg 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw people!" Frozen-snowball.jpg|Anna preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow Frozen-frozen-marshmallow-anna-kristoff.jpg Ggfdcv.jpg tumblr_mwegboE4vm1sq4apwo1_1280.png tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4_1280.png tumblr_mwegboE4vm1sq4apwo2_1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 105646 AM.bmp.jpg|"What's that for?" annalooking.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 105650 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5_1280.jpg Disneyfrozen_HDpic23321.jpg Kristoffanna.png Kristoffanna2.png 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png 17263553.jpg Kristoffanna3.png Kristoffanna4.png annakristoff.png Kristoffanna5.png Kristoffanna6.png 4565434.jpg|Kristoff: "Your hair it's turning white!" 3665444.jpg|"Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg 357523.jpg 572367.jpg|Olaf: "He's Craaazy" Sven-kristoff-anna-olaf.png 2014-01-12_04.52.39_am.png|Bulda: "Strong Teeth!" Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Kristoff-anna-little-troll.jpg Kristoff-cliff-kristoff.jpg Kristoff-cliff-kristoff 2.jpg kristofftrolls.png Anna smiling in FixerUpper.jpg 2014-01-12_04.54.40_am.png|Bulda: (sings) "We're not sayin' you can change him 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." FixerUpper snapshot.jpg 2014-01-12_04.55.01_am.png|Bulda: "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed." 2014-01-12_04.55.33_am.png|Bulda: "Throw a little love their way!" 2014-01-12_04.55.53_am.png|Throw a little love their way! 2014-01-12_04.56.06_am.png 2014-01-12_04.56.26_am.png Theonlyfixerupper.jpg 2014-01-12_04.57.02_am.png|"Wait, what?" Frozen-anna-kristoff.JPG Pabbie_Frozen_Sad.jpg 2013-11-09 07.10.47 am.png 2365479975.jpg anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Frozen_sven_anna_kristoff.png Kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.jpg Hans-anna-the-duke-kai.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco6_1280.png Hans realizing.jpg 87345655.jpg HansBetrayel.jpg|Anna discovering Hans's true intentions 2014-01-12_05.12.16_am.png Hans-candel-Anna.jpg Hans-anna-fire.png Anna Shocked.jpg Hansbetrayel.jpg|"You're no match for Elsa." Hans-reveals-true-intentions3.png anna-angry.jpg tumblr_my91uhAjJ61ruikyvo3_501.jpg|Anna takes a crouched position Olaf-anna-frozen.jpg |Olaf finds Anna weak and dying on the floor Screencapolanna.jpg -frozen-olaf_anna.jpg Anna-with-olaf-kristoff-loves-me.png|"Kristoff loves me?" 99726236.jpg|"Olaf, you're melting!" Frozen-anna-fire.JPG 2013-11-09 09.11.28 pm.png|Anna and Olaf trapped 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg|Anna's hands are slightly freezing Anna_or_Elsa.jpg Princess Anna calling Kristoff.jpg Anna_freezing.jpg Anna-save-Elsa.png|"NO!" 2014-01-12_04.16.58_am.png|Anna interfering with Hans a moment before freezing to death. Hans-broken-sword.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10125.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg Hanselsaanna2.jpg Tumblr mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1 1280.png tumblr_mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo2_1280.png|Anna's last breath Annaandelsafrozen.png Annaandelsafrozen2.png Annaandelsafrozen3.png Annaandelsafrozen4.png Annaandelsafrozen5.png 2014-01-12_04.16.43_am.png|Anna's frozen face. Annaandelsafrozen6.png Annaandelsafrozen7.png Annaandelsafrozen8.png Annaandelsafrozen9.png Annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.10_am.png 2014-01-12_04.02.10_am.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Anna's body thawed 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png 1889023 10152134660631855 1438524692 o.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Image2345.jpg Love_can_thaw....png 2013-11-15 08.49.52 pm.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-3.png 74abe4e3f2e84a824bdfe65d7078417d.jpg anna reindeer.JPG|Anna's reindeer transformation anna ahh ahh ahh ahh1.jpg|ahh ahh ahh ah 2014-01-12_04.26.48_am.png|Anna confronts Hans 2014-01-12_04.27.06_am.png|Hans: "Anna? But she froze your heart." 2014-01-12_04.27.20_am.png|"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Hans-Anna.png Tumblr n0pu6mdbm91r2wefoo1 500.png Tumblr_mzw5bypOB11qi6b5eo1_1280.png 2014-01-12_04.27.57_am.png|Anna punches Hans anna-punch-hans.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|I love you, Elsa. Anna-elsa-hug.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png|Anna hugging Elsa as she glances at Kristoff Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035945-1279-533.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png tumblr_n19jfhi3CH1qhya14o1_1280.jpg Anna-with-Kristoff.png anna presents the sled2 frozen.jpg|Squeal! anna presents the sled frozen.jpg|Anna presents the sled anna presents the sled 2.jpg|It's the latest model Kristoffserious.jpg|Kristoff: "Are you serious?" Yes!.jpg|Yes! anna green dress.PNG anna-kristoff-new-sled.png|No exchanges! NO returns! anna oh sure it is 1.PNG|Oh sure it is! Anna-and-kristoff.png Krissanna.jpg I could kiss you-Anna-kristoff.png 882918_598587780177570_242163201_o.jpg|Kristoff: "I could... I mean I'd like to. May I...me we...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Anna-kiss-kristoff.png annaandkristoffkiss.png annaandkristoffkiss2.png annaandkristoffkiss3.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss 2014-01-12 05.24.35 am.png Liketheopengates.jpg Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Now it's perfect...png Annaandelsafinale.png 2014-01-12 05.25.02 am.png Skatesfrozen.jpg 2014-01-12 05.25.24 am.png 2014-01-12 05.25.53 am.png 2014-01-12 05.26.05 am.png 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg 2014-01-12 05.26.24 am.png IASW_Frozen.png|Anna in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Tumblr mwkh95VMbS1rczby5o3 1280.jpg Concept art Anna.png|An Early concept art of Anna. Anna INFINITY.jpg Annafrozen.png Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxddffffJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno2 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Concept Art - Elsa & Anna 1.jpg Concept Art - Anna 3.jpg Concept Art - Anna 4.jpg Annafacial_modelsheet_01.jpg Disneylandparis_2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' ''Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o4 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo1_1280.jpg|concept by Brittney Lee Tumblr mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2 1280.jpg.jpg AnnaStoryboard.png|Storyboard art Infinity_Frozen_Anna_ConceptArt.jpg Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg 993492_442538682513947_437368765_n.jpg 1525720_442540222513793_2033677946_n.jpg|Anna's braids by Brittney Lee 1546320_442540869180395_1108676152_n.jpg 1549261_442538915847257_520662035_n.jpg|Anna's bun by Brittney Lee Anna Concept.jpg|concept by Brittney Lee tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho1_250.png|Young Anna by Jin Kim anna staring at Elsa castle.png|Anna staring at Elsa's Castle(From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo1_1280.jpg Tumblr myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo7 1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo5_1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo6_1280.jpg tumblr_myvt0kDUPZ1skiltjo4_1280.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo1_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo2_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (2) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo3_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (3) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo4_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (4) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo5_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (5) tumblr_mz215ch2ro1sqjtkeo6_r1_1280.jpg|Anna and Kristoff by Jin Kim (6) tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo1_500.jpg|Anna computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield Paulbriggs Condeptart.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Art of Frozen.jpg Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Anna.jpg Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Anna II.jpg Anna's Cloak in Motion Concept Art.jpg Iced Anna Concept Art.jpg Anna in the mountains concept art.jpg Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab (2) paul briggs concept.gif|Little Anna and Elsa by Paul Briggs paul briggs concept 2.jpg|Bad hair day by Paul Briggs part 1 paul briggs concept 3.jpg|Bad hair day by Paul Briggs part 2 tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) tumblr_n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4_1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) frozenglenkeane.png|Anna concept by Glen Keane frozenglenkeane.jpg|Another Anna concept by Glen Keane frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Anna and Elsa concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (1) conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (2) conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (3) conceptbyvictoriaying5.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (4) conceptbyvictoriaying6.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (5) conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (6) Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg annafromfrozen.jpg annafromfrozen2.jpg Book Illustrations Snowmanscan.jpg FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p4 5.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg 2827363(.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no2_1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no3 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no4 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no5 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no6 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no7 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no8 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no9 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no10 1280.jpg Cooler.jpg Bfcc8adc097323e79e6c93d543fb9328.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Frozen Storybook CastEnd.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast4.jpg Frozen Storybook Climax.jpg Frozen Storybook Elsa4.jpg Frozen Storybook ElsaAnna3.jpg Frozen Storybook ElsaAnna2.jpg Frozen Storybook ElsaAnna.jpg Frozen Storybook E.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast.jpg Frozen Storybook Pabbie3.jpg Frozen Storybook Pabbie2.jpg Frozen Storybook Pabbie.jpg E7dc56b9c7fb8fc6e365498582bfe777.jpg Tumblr_mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1_r1_500.png Happy-Together-From-a-Book-anna-and-kristoff-35534313-484-600.png tumblr_inline_msz73z8E6M1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mwcd20YN8A1s91vuko1_1280.jpg Thawheart.jpg Storybook_Anna-Elsa_Hand.jpg anna.jpg tumblr_mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1_r1_500.png Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png 9810395.jpg 9810394.jpg Little.golden.book.frozen.png Little..golden book frozen.jpg Frozen (big golden book).jpg Big golden book frozen.jpg Big-golden-book-frozen.jpg Video games Anna Disney Infinity.png|Anna in Disney INFINITY. 8e658f9a66cf8447515b951b0daab944.jpg|Anna in Disney INFINITY 1382026_728123747214614_915315612_n.jpg 1150179_728123767214612_311157406_n.jpg|Anna's Bio in Disney INFINITY Anna Disney Infinity (1).jpg|Anna (Frozen) Climb and Swing Disney Infinity anna.jpg Anna_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg I-xV8P2Jr-M.png Anna in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save the Freezing horse within 5 minutes).jpg|'Anna' in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save a Freezing horse within 5 minutes) tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando1_1280.jpg|Young Anna in Frozen Free Fall tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o2_1280.jpg|Adult Anna in Frozen Free Fall Disney Inifinity Townsperson Costume Kermit 02.jpg anna & elsa disney infinity.jpg Merchandise 6070040900916.jpg|Disney Store Anna doll Anna from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg|Disney Store's Anna toddler doll Limited Edition Anna doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Anna doll Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside the Packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside a Gorgeous packaging box) 1262000441733.jpg|Disney Store Anna plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg tumblr_mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1_500.jpg.jpg Limitededition_frozendisney_nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Anna Magic Doll.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg Anna Doll Frozen.jpg Frozen Anna Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Anna_Singing_Doll.jpg DLP - Frozen pin with Anna and Olaf.jpeg Youngfrozens.jpg Anna Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg anna &elsa bedset.jpg Mattel_Disney_Frozen_Princess_Anna_of_Arendelle_and_Kristoff_Dolls.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg|Anna and Elsa are set to make their Disney parks debut in November of 2013, before their movie is even released to theaters tumblr_mv34b0utCv1r8h9z3o1_1280.jpg|Anna in Disney Parks 3737352255.jpg tumblr_elsaanna.jpg 1376520_583346948368320_526862548_n.jpg|Anna's Signature 1380015_583347148368300_585048731_n.jpg|Anna signing up some doll versions of her in Walt Disney World 1378317_583346875034994_1940816707_n.jpg|Anna and Elsa 1380156_583347228368292_290922075_n.jpg|Anna's Boots tumblr_mv34u5XpuH1rhkzilo1_1280.png|Anna's Initial at the back of her boots tumblr_mv2wiuesoH1qh5rkvo1_1280.png|Anna has Snow on her ears! 1150800_583347291701619_1512647582_n.jpg|Anna tumblr_mv37p20meA1qhya14o2_1280.jpg|Anna signing up for a Frozen fan dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Anna and Elsa on the Frozen float in Disneyland Paris Elsa_Anna_Disney_Parks_45.jpg Bbmgyn8IEAACPwa.jpg.jpg Tumblr mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1 500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jpg|Anna and Elsa in a shop window at Disneyland Paris Category:Character galleries